1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pack cosmetic comprising a mixture of (a) a solution of a water-soluble polymer and (b) particles of a water-insoluble polymeric compound having adhered thereto a powdery inorganic pigment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional pack cosmetics comprising polyvinyl alcohol as a base, there are incorporated vitamins, hormones, anti-inflammatory agents and polyhydric alcohols such as glycerin, propylene glycol or 1,3-butylene glycol as humectants. Furthermore, inorganic pigments are incorporated according to the intended uses.
It is known that such inorganic pigment-incorporated pack cosmetics are superior to inorganic pigment-free pack cosmetics, with respect to the capacity of removing dirt from the skin.
Inorganic pigments ordinarily have hydrophilic surfaces. Thus, when these are incorporated into pack cosmetics, although the resulting cosmetics are excellent in capacity of absorbing hydrophilic dirts from the surface of the skin, they are inferior in capacity of absorbing excessive oleophilic dirts.
A need therefore continues to exist for a pack cosmetic which is capable of absorbing both hydrophilic and oleophilic dirts from the skin.